


【索香】剑之语

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 花的时间有点长，但索隆终于问了山治，愿不愿意拿他的刀。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	【索香】剑之语

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Language of Swords](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652056) by [HaveMyWeedCookies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveMyWeedCookies/pseuds/HaveMyWeedCookies). 



桑尼号上的所有人都睡了，除了两个烦躁的人。他们及时来到甲板上，这里很快就会成为他们的秘密切磋时段的战场。

这跟他们在白天的打架不一样。和那些互相叫骂、威胁要杀了对方的轻松回合根本不是一个级别，那些只是在玩闹，只是船上的常态。

并不是说他们在扮演不是自己的角色。他们就跟较年轻的伙伴一样幼稚；他们也喜欢玩耍。但他们到骨子里都是战士，暴力的一面是天性，当其他伙伴在场时，他们必须压抑。

只有在战场上他们心中的野兽才能被允许释放，大快朵颐，再回去睡觉。

最近都没有敌人让他们好好打架。

当日常开始变得平淡到痛苦，他们同意晚上碰面，解决一下。

***

厨子抖掉背心和领带，袖子捲到手肘，没点燃的香菸叼在牙间。他的唇上带着慵懒的邪笑，仍然在试着不要让自己看起来太迫不及待，但他的肢体语言展现出截然不同的氛围。在苍白的月光下，他的样子比较没那么优雅，更加狂野，积极。在白天束缚他的骑士精神现在明显消失殆尽。今晚，他们拥有迷人的午夜天空，月亮显露出完整的面貌，没有云朵隐藏她的美，他却还没有对此诗情画意一番。现在没有女人需要讨好。他没费心囉嗦，因为他知道剑士不在乎陈腐的客套。

剑士绑上头巾，三把刀全部出鞘；这是他对有价值的对手表达尊重的方式。他们在任何一方面都不相同，从人生观到战斗的方式，但至少他们有一点是认同彼此的，那就是绝不做防守方。两人同时起步，带着相似的笑容冲向对方。当秋水撞上厨子镶了铁片的皮鞋底，就象征了第一场较量的开始，并且会一直持续到天明。

就连狂风暴雨都阻止不了这场战斗；他们曾经在暴风雨中对战过。

他们向来想法一致，言语从来没有必要。

***

他们战斗的样子彷彿身体不是由血肉组成的，几乎没有任何停顿。中断总是非常短暂。到了第十三回合，他们俩都在冰冷的木头甲板上气喘吁吁，就连最轻的羽毛落在他们身上都感觉像是沉重的石头，于是他们改变方针。

他们真的该停下来，但战斗的欲望总是胜利。

剑士将刀靠在厨房门边，两只手都握成拳头，真诚但疯狂的笑容出现在脸上。这是他身体疲惫的承认。打斗把他累坏了，他无法清晰的思考，再也没办法忠诚于他的战斗模式。到了现在，他知道还要挥舞刀剑只会对他的武器不敬，于是他回归为最原始的方式结束战斗。

看见这一幕，厨子踢掉了他的皮鞋，伤痕累累的双脚坚定的站在甲板上，赤着脚。理智，一样离开了他。这艘船的厨子其实并不需要鞋子才能发挥实力，就连最小的保护都是。那只是没有必要的打扮而已。剑士常常骂他把心思放在不重要的事物上。但，现在站在剑士面前的是黑足，以最荣耀的样子呈现，毫无一贯塑造出来的完美绅士形象。

他从战场另一边都能感觉到剑士的欢欣。

他们总是这样结束战斗，简单的对打。

他们每次都这样把自己累到极致背后的原因一点都不复杂。他们只是太愉快了，因为可以跟强大的对手好好打一场而欣喜若狂。

剑士的拳头和厨子的踢击最后一次的碰撞让两人都倒在草地上，精疲力竭，汗水淋漓。漫长的夜晚以平手告终，再一次。

仍然躺在地上，他们终于记起人类需要呼吸，便开始大口吸气，紧接着立刻开始辱骂对方的表现。因为逼到极限而动弹不得，他们只剩下嘴巴还能动了。他们就是这样继续对战直到新的一天开始。这是这场战斗正式结束的象征。

没有爬起来像平常一样去做早餐，厨子翻过身体，压在剑士身上，用强而有力的大腿夹住他，带着掠夺者的眼神看着他。剑士似乎并没有被他突然的动作吓到。一点犹豫都没有，他复上厨子的脖子，把他强拉下来接吻，贪婪、火爆、热情，像个饥饿的人。

这让三个沉默的旁观者很惊讶。

 **啊，春天来了。** 白鞘的刀稍稍把自己往右边移动，靠向黑鞘的刀。以人类的语言来说，它的轻吟可被视为带着趣意。

 **年轻气盛。** 黑刀的叹息在黑色的刀鞘里引起共鸣。

 **搞啥…！？** 妖刀摔在地上，咒骂了一声。

*** 

「它们今天话真多…」索隆碰了碰三把系在腰间的刀，对从今天早上就感觉到的轻微震鸣感到疑惑。只有跟刀建立连结的高强剑士才有办法理解刀的语言。通常，刀只会跟自己的主人沟通。这次，感觉像他的刀不是在跟他说话，而是在互相聊天。

「喂，绿藻猩猩，你到底要不要进来吃饭？」厨子问，一脸烦躁，因为剑士基本上把厨房门挡住了，害其他人进不去。站在剑士后面，耐心的等待他移开的是他们的小医生，驯鹿抬起头，担忧的问索隆是不是不舒服，因为他是突然停下的。

「他一定是电池没电了。」回答的是山治。

「闭嘴，靶子眉。」剑士心不在焉的咕哝。在厨子替其他船员上菜时，他继续盯着胯下看（他是在听刀子们在说什么）。

厨子的眉毛开始因为真的不高兴而抽动。

「如果你不尊重食物和煮饭的厨师，就只能等路飞的剩饭了。」他威胁，但仍然在剑士的面前摔下满满一盘，而即使被分心了，剑士仍然精准的拍开路飞偷拿的手，连看都没看。

「它们为什么不让我加入对话？」他皱着眉低声说，开始吃饭，没发现他的朋友们正在困惑的看着他，厨子除外，他正在故意不理那团绿藻，专心清理厨房橱柜，思考今天下午要替他的女士们做什么点心。

桌上没有一个人怀疑有什么改变了，不知道这艘船上发生了一次接吻，心情在舞动，刀子们在开会，所有事情都不会再跟从前一样了。

***

同一时间，三把刀的讨论仍然在继续。

 **那男孩从来没有对另一个人类，或任何生物展现出兴趣过。** 它们小声说。它们看过他的内心，看过很多次。它们的主人是个以目标为中心的人，永远都在想着要如何变得更强，除此之外没有其他。它们一直以为他的性慾会在某个时间点觉醒，但会是很久、很久以后，可能在他的梦想达成之后。

他今早耍的特技超出了它们对他的认知。那么的突如其来，它们对主人被厨子唤醒的新的一面还挺好奇的。

主人的恋爱不关刀子们的事，但任何因素都会影响到他的命，包含爱情。

不过，现在就下定论还太早了。就目前而言，它们决定沉默谨慎的观察这尚在萌芽的恋情。

*** 

观察了六个月后，刀子们对它们的问题做出了结论。

悄悄在晚上碰面，做除了打架以外的事，走廊上偷一个吻，在伙伴背后的轻触，在对新恋情保持低调这方面，他们做得还挺不错的。他们不知道的是，他们从头到尾都在被观察。

六个月跟一个人的生命相比并不算长，但刀子们了解它们的主人，不管是做事还是感受，他都不是半吊子的人。

就这么一次，他的行为更像个青少年，而不是鲁莽的战士；他不知所措、害羞、笨拙。他将不安全感用粗野的言语掩饰，因为没有经验而在亲热中弄伤了厨子。如同预料中的，这男孩会用他唯一知道的语言表达他的爱慕，粗暴的打斗。他们两个都是。他们跟彼此玩了『装酷』的游戏，两个人都不想输。在两人中言词通常比较犀利的厨子，在处理感情上一样糟糕。好吧，它们一直都不确定厨子对它们主人的感觉是什么，但它们的主人，沦陷得可深了。

剑士在和黑足谈恋爱，虽然看他对初恋笨手笨脚很有趣，爱却跟简单的肉慾是完全不同级别。

刀子们决定好好开一场会。

***

『秋水』是三把刀中最年长的。因为它的地位和它在人类世界中的经验，它得以率先发言。

 **我不干涉孩子们。** 它开口。但它最新的主人是个孩子。它还记得自己第一次见到他，是在一座光到不了的岛上。它不干涉孩子，因为它有骄傲和尊严。它曾经属于最伟大的传说。它应该要待在原主人身边，在他永恒的沉睡中伴他左右。接着，那个无耻的军阀来了，亵渎了他原主人的尸体，毁了他们的墓，强迫它跟一个原先有光荣主人的影子合作。它感到空虚。它感到绝望，直到一个孩子出现了，用他的野心重新燃起了它的精神。多年来一直毫无目的的游盪，第一次，它感到兴奋。它诚实的告诉他，它不会为他降低标准。他的回答是承诺会给它更多传奇，比以前感受过的都要伟大。它对他的大胆发出轻笑，但也告诉他，它不容许空洞的诺言。

他是个好主人，但仍然是个孩子。

 **通常，一把刀没有资格评论主人的事情。它的职责很简单，听从主人的指示，履行。但是。** 但是秋水见过世面。它曾经目睹被那所谓的爱造成的伤害而荒废的才能。人类，就连最强大的都同样容易上当。许多刀剑消逝了，因为它们被动的让自己的命运被人类左右。另一方面，强大的刀剑，在主人想做蠢事的时候，会控制方向。

 **爱情可能会成为他达成目标的阻碍。** 它总结。

『三代鬼彻』，妖刀，不像老秋水那样，并没有对主人狗狗般的爱情感到困扰，不过它怀疑在六个月前的甲板初吻之前，主人和厨子老早就有点什么了。船上有两位剑士。虽然灵魂之剑的主人就跟剑本身一样悠然自得，他仍然是名高强的剑士，他们大可好好打上一场，但主人战斗的对象却是厨子。

 **在这一点上我的立场很明确。** 它对其他两把刀宣布。它一直都只对最强的名号有兴趣。 **我渴望鲜血和战斗。** 要是主人松懈了，它就砍了他。要是爱情让他软弱，它就杀了他。要是挡到路了，它就连厨子一起杀。

最后一个发言的是『和道一文字』，三把刀中最忠心的。 **我跟主人在一起的时间最长。** 它回想。它没忘记自己是把刀，它的角色是斩切，取人性命；它一点都不天真。但是，多年来在道场中看着年轻的学徒，把它塑造成一把温和的刀。它拥有对年轻人的耐心，并且习惯被心地善良的主人舞动。它愿意在年轻的心上投下赌注，而不是押在那些经验丰富的战士身上，他们已经不再感受夺走性命的重量，灵魂已被残酷的世界榨干。

**为了完成对我前主人的诺言，主人选择了最艰难的人生道路，充满了危险和孤独。因为这个世界是残酷的，所以我不认为爱情是件坏事。**

事实上，和道关心人的天性在新世界中非常罕见。它可能是世界上唯一一把刀，会在乎『剑士』这个称号中代表人的『士』字。其他刀剑只希望它们的主人专心走刀剑之道，除此之外什么都不要管，并且会避开那些办不到的。但和道晓得一个秘密：透过练剑，谁都可以成为剑士，但只有心被放在正确手中的那些人，才能够成功。

**主人已经学会如何让身体变成像我们一样的钢铁，但他仍然拥有一颗人类的心。**

**他需要一个人类去照顾他的心。**

秋水和鬼彻聆听和道的智慧。即使另外两把刀的等级和力量都比它高，但因为它高贵的天性，和道仍然拥有它们的敬重。

 **世间所有事情都有法则。刀剑有等级之分，人类毅然。** 秋水睿智的告诉其他两把刀。 **主人的伴侣应该和他的价值和地位相等。**

既然它们同意主人可以拥有恋人，那就是该评估主人潜在伴侣的时候了。它们以前对厨子的注意力不比对其他伙伴多，也许除了那个兴奋过头的船长，他在的时候它们会谨慎一点。那男孩总是会哀求主人把刀借给他玩。现在，厨子在主人心中有特别的地位，就让他在所有船员中脱颖而出了。

 **我们对厨子的感觉是什么？** 和道一文字哼着。

**只要他让主人保持警觉，我就对他的爱情生活无所谓。**

**嗯 …**

**我们多认识他一点吧。**

索隆的刀也许有不同的个性，但有一件事它们刚好是共通的……

*** 

索隆感觉刀子们在鞘内震动，它们的声音像钟声一样在他脑中回响，无法辨认，但根据它们散发出来的 **恶作剧** 气场，它们不怀好意。索隆有种不好的预感。

他知道不是什么严重的事，因为他在练剑时它们还是乖乖听话。他仍然保有它们的信任，也握有控制权。索隆不喜欢在战场外对刀子们下命令。他不是那种滥用权威的主人，即使它们绝对正在他鼻子底下密谋什么关于他的事。他唯一能做的，就只有等待它们自己揭露给他看。

但还是让人有点心神不宁。知道他的刀在搞鬼，要回去睡觉就很难了，于是他从娜美的橘子树下的午觉地点起身，直接前往厨房，去找点东西喝。

厨子也在那里，灵活的手指正在准备午餐的食材。

「只有喝过期的料理酒给你。」他看都没看就知道进厨房的是谁。索隆皱起眉，打开冰箱，检视有什么点心可以搭配劣酒喝。

**框啷。**

索隆回头看向吧台，厨子刚刚摔下一盘加盐的毛豆，还有一瓶冰凉的清酒。是瓶好酒。「别乱翻我的冰箱，乖，过来坐下吃这个。」

「我不是狗。」索隆骂骂咧咧，但还是坐了下来，将豆子丢进嘴里，闻了闻清酒才灌了一大口。才一口半瓶就空了。山治看起来很哀伤。

「确实。没有狗是酒鬼。所以牠们才都是好孩子。」

索隆正准备还嘴，厨子这时候却拿出了料理刀，熟练又优雅的使用。两手都拿着刀，山治同时把不同种类的蔬菜切开；需要切片或剁碎的都完美的成为需要的形状，最后才被丢进篮子里等待清洗。

忘了挫败，索隆不由自主的靠在吧台上观望，默默的被厨子的技巧迷住了。

当厨子把创作呈现给女人的时候，总是喜欢搞个大排场，但他从来不会在厨房里卖弄。他很厉害，他自己也很清楚。看着厨子在他的领域中，做他爱做的事，实在很有意思。

在桑尼号的厨房中，山治总是很快乐，像在家一样。

索隆会用尽全力让现状保持下去。而他…

…宁可从悬崖上跳下去，也不愿对任何人承认他刚刚有那种蠢念头。

他脑中的刀谈话的音量变大了，它们用模糊的声音打断了他的思绪。

它们在为某件事兴奋。

**刀。**

*** 

仔细的观察厨子的刀法后，秋水很惊奇。 **他可以成为一个优秀的剑士。**

如果被问起，任何刀都会更希望自己主人的伴侣是个剑士，或至少，要是某个能够理解刀的价值的人。

鬼彻犹豫不决。这家伙随意使唤主人的时候，秋水并不在场。他曾经要主人用它们帮石头加热拿去煮饭。它仍然因为被丢脸的使用而耿耿于怀。那个男人对剑道的知识是零。

 **自从我们第一次跟他对打，他似乎就过于清楚该如何对付剑士。** 和道借着住在道场的经验提出。 **太清楚了，应该不是只跟剑士对打而累积出来的经验。应该说，他一定在人生中某一个阶段曾经被教导如何当一名剑士。**

另外两把刀的兴趣被挑起了。

***

索隆惊讶的眨眨眼。他成功在刀子们把他踢出去之前捕捉到一些谈话，它们是在谈论…厨子？

「它们喜欢你的刀法。」剑士大声说出来，一边处理新的资讯。刀子们很少对事物提出看法，结果它们竟然在讨论厨子的刀法。索隆之后真的得坐下来好好跟它们谈谈。它们是太无聊了还是怎样？

山治从捶软鸡肉的动作中停下来问。「谁？」

「我的刀。」索隆回去喝他的酒，没发现他随意提起他的刀会说话对其他不是剑士的人来说可能会很奇怪。

山治用双手抓着槌子，专注的盯着它。「这支槌子从来没有跟我说过话，我的菜刀和最喜欢的平底锅也没有。」

剑士和他的三把刀立刻一脸被冒犯的样子。

 **臭小子。** 它们异口同声的说，索隆窃笑。 **你们说的没错。**

在山治的惊讶下，绿藻没有发动攻击。剑士只是拿着酒瓶起身。「别费神了，圈圈。这是剑士的玩意儿，你永远不会懂的。」

他回到甲板上，开始举重。

索隆没注意到厨子脸上沉思的表情。

但三把刀注意到了。

*** 

前往德雷斯罗萨的航程很遥远，索隆注意到他的刀行为很不端正。鬼彻一直都是问题儿童，但现在就连平静的和道和成熟的秋水似乎都加入了妖刀，立志让索隆的生活难过。

「你干嘛一直用刀尾撞我，想打架吗！？」厨子叫着。

没错。每次在走廊上跟厨子擦身而过时他的刀都会去撞他。他在草地上睡午觉，厨子经过他身边去服务女士们时，刀子们也会故意去绊他。索隆 **很清楚** 自己明明有把刀放好，不会阻碍到任何人。乌索普和乔巴在他身边的草地上追逐玩闹时，也没有被绊得跌个狗吃屎。

就只有厨子。

一个星期内，索隆就跟厨子对打了三十二次，根据罗宾，他们创了新纪录，罗宾会因为好玩记录这种东西真是一点都不让人讶异。当然了，她并不知道他们夜晚的切磋，还好还好。但弗兰奇可能知道，船工为了修补必须记下所有伤害，很快他就会发现伤害的总数和他们对打的次数并不吻合。但就现在而言，他们的秘密是安全的，弗兰奇也只是因为他们弄坏他心爱的船而SUPER不高兴。

为了确保胜利，他们能力的同步性是必要的。索隆拥有智能和直觉，它们拥有知识。和道、鬼彻、和秋水见过的世面都比他的寿命还长，这些记忆都存在它们的刀刃中。他们的连结允许他取得无可计量的智慧，他才能确实驾驭它们，发挥它们真正的实力。

这就是为什么索隆的身心一直都跟刀连结在一起。如果它们想要，当他的神智漂走时，它们甚至可以佔领他的身体，把他当成魁儡。它们从来没有这么做过，就连捉摸不定的鬼彻也一样。索隆已经跟它们建立基础，他才是发号施令的人，而它们信任他的判断。

现在，索隆没那么确定了，毕竟只要抓到机会，每次他一睡午觉它们就会移动他的手，把厨子当成目标。如果恶作剧还不停止，他们可能就得再来一场谈话了。它们欠他一个他妈的解释。

再一次，这不是厨子能够理解的事，索隆也看不出理由跟他解释。又不是说山治会相信引起所有打架的源头是那三把刀。厨子曾经拿这件事嘲弄过他，索隆才不要被他当成笑柄。于是，他咕哝着用和道挡开厨子愤怒的一踢，再反击回去。

就好像天上有哪个神明听见了索隆的挫折，他、厨子和三把刀之间的尴尬小问题在他们抵达多佛朗明哥管辖的岛屿后就很方便的停止了。由于船员不停遇上麻烦，每一个麻烦都比上一个更棘手，他忘记了要跟刀谈这件事。

接着，蛋糕岛的混乱发生了。

*** 

路飞去把那个混蛋接回来。

离开前，橡胶白痴竟然胆敢说他在担心。他天杀的错得离谱。索隆有很多感受，被背叛、生气、烦躁，但 **担心** 并不是其中之一。

他们在和四皇其中之一开战，但本来就已经很小的团队现在又分成更小的团队，其中一组正要去跟另一个四皇开战。要让他们所有人都活着离开这团乱跟本就需要奇蹟。

在厨子的暂时离队期间，刀子们的耳语就消失了；它们停止说话，安静下来。索隆感谢它们的沉默，因为他现在需要每一分意志力才能保持自我。他有责任要履行；在船长回来之前，为了其他船员，他必须表现得跟平常一样。

「你做出这个蠢决定的时候，脑子里他妈的是在想什么？」他没有特定对象的发问，他正在破烂的小房子中，扮演浪人的角色，望着月亮，把自己喝个烂醉。

如果要他自己说的话，他会说他把这个角色演得出神入化。

他没喝醉的时候，就强迫自己睡觉，不让脑袋有一丝休息时间，不然他就会开始思考一些他不愿去想的事情。

虽然美丽，和之国明亮的月光却让他痛苦的想起厨子柔软的金色发丝，不知怎么搞的，他一直告诉自己的谎言又追上了他。

索隆觉得自己很蠢。他并不了解全情，但厨子也很蠢，这点他很确定。就连路飞都没蠢到独自前往大妈的领地。

能够告诉臭厨子他的作战有多烂的机会渺茫到让他害怕。

人类总是发现得太晚。

索隆有很多事情想和山治分享，重要的事，不该留着不说出来的事，一些他老早就该告诉他的事，如果他不是这么一个懦夫的话。

索隆又开了一瓶酒，用牙齿拔出木塞，直接从瓶子喝。

这酒嚐起来好苦。

好吧，他也许是个懦夫，但这个故事中的混蛋仍然是厨子。一个自我牺牲的混蛋。难道他就那么想死吗？

**喜欢独自背负重担，对不对？**

**听起来像某个我们认识的人。**

**那个用自己的血画出领地的家伙。**

索隆听到了，清清楚楚，它们想让他听见。有时候，它们会这样，表现得像讨人厌又满嘴讽刺的臭老头，但他并不会不赏识它们的努力，他感谢它们的陪伴，特别是当他自己一个人的时候，孤独又……

一个温和的声音对他说话。 **别担心，主人。** 它带着多年前第一次开口时同样睿智平静的态度，当时他还只是个小孩，心中充满痛苦，身处库伊娜的葬礼。 **就跟你一样，他，也抗拒死亡。**

*** 

草帽海贼团在光月的城堡遗迹相会了，他们把那里当成革命总部。对像草帽团那样总是欢乐的团体来说，那是个安静又严肃的团聚，只简单交换了几句很高兴大家都回来了，之后就各自去做自己的事。现在并不是多愁善感的时候。

和之国不再打仗后，会有时间好好庆祝的。

和凯多对战的前一个晚上，吃完晚餐后，草帽团和他们的同盟开始为打仗做准备，一次又一次复习战略和备用计划，找出漏洞并修补。索隆的角色很简单，他不需要全部都听，于是他告退去冥想了。

他坐在竹林的一块大石头上，他把那里当成个人训练场，开始替刀子们上油，这时候山治来找他了。

在厨子现身之前，索隆就已经闻到某个特定牌子的熟悉菸味了。

「它们现在在跟你说话吗，你的刀？」他的语气带着一点疑问，但总的来说很平淡。

这是自厨子回来后，他们有过最长的一次交谈。

「它们目前没说话。」索隆简单的回答。

厨子看起来很失望。

「厨子，人并不会一直都在说话，刀也是一样。」

「嗯。」

「我以为你不相信它们会说话？」

「也许吧，我现在相信了。毕竟我们身处武士之国。」他耸耸肩，在他身边坐下，吐出一朵菸云，望着夜空，脸上带着自重逢后就一直带着的表情──充满罪恶感和羞耻。

跟船员和同盟谈话时，厨子隐藏得很好，但有不只一次，那张假面破碎暴露出来。他的表情告诉其他人，他想被惩罚。

索隆等待，做好准备。

「娜美桑有告诉你蛋糕岛上发生了什么事吗？」

「没有全部说。」他回答。

「索隆，我踢了路飞。」

「那个白痴做了什么？」

「不。你应该要问我『你做了什么？』才对。」

「不要命令我，圈圈。」剑士哼了一声。

山治苦笑。他露出来的那只蓝眼展现了他是如何看待自己的──不重要又可抛弃。

山治坦白和索隆平淡的回应后，他们又沉默的在那里坐了一个小时，索隆回去替鬼彻上油，山治则是在旁边观察。厨子这才想起来绿藻头花多少时间在保养他的刀。就好像他身处不同的世界，一个只有他和他的刀存在的世界。就如同索隆说的，那是个山治不明白也永远不属于的世界。

虽然知道这点，他还是忍不住纳闷。

「身边带着会说话的刀，是什么感觉？」

索隆检视着他在厨子来之前就已经清理并上好油的鬼彻，对成果很满意，剑士把刀放回刀鞘里，开始保养和道。「它们做的不只是说话。」他耐心的纠正厨子。「它们有日程和自尊。你必须赢得它们的敬重，不然它们永远不会顺从你的指示。大部分的时候，它们都很安静……」

感觉到白色的刀在手中震动，索隆抑制住一抹微笑。「只有某些特定场合它们才会说话。」

「你的刀…它们都喜欢说些什么？」

「剑道。」

「当然了，剑道。」山治重复，觉得自己竟然问这种问题还真蠢。

「它们对其他事物没有多大兴趣。好吧，某个特定的臭厨子除外。它们会谈论你。」

听到这个，厨子的眼睛瞪大了。

「它们说了我什么？」他问，试着不要看起来太积极，却可爱的失败了。

索隆忍住笑意。「它们说：你是个变态兼白痴。」

「嘿！」

**而且是某个孩子结婚的好对象。**

索隆被自己的口水呛到。

「什么！？」他气急败坏的瞪着三把刀。山治来回看着他们，感觉到剑士和他的刀之间发生了什么。

**他问了我们的意见。请诚实的转述。**

「他妈的才不要。」索隆恼火的告诉它们，非常努力不要脸红。他回去看厨子时，发现那个多愁善感的表情又回来了，大概是在他跟刀子们吵嘴时发生的。

「…我小时候用的那把刀从来没有跟我说过话。」厨子坦白。「要嘛是我的剑术太烂，要嘛那是把破刀，我不知道…如果它有说话的话会很不错的。」

绿藻头会嘲笑他，那并不是刀剑的用途，不是吗？它们是武器，不是被用来当成某人的幻想朋友，但自他从绿藻头那里得知刀剑可以说话，他唯一能想的就只有这件事。

 **那个孩子一定会比较不那么寂寞。** 他没有说出口，因为他不想让索隆觉得他更窝囊。

山治现在好痛恨自己，自从被迫面对过去，他就一直处在这种不稳定的状态。在蛋糕岛，他觉得自己好像被巨人吃掉吞下去。他美好的特质被吸光，力量、勇敢、智慧，所有哲普和他的朋友给予他的都被夺走了，吐出来的只剩干瘪无用的外壳──那就是真正的山治。

他记得，他憔悴的双手握着一把剑。感觉冰冷又空洞，如同那个逼迫他使剑的男人。他感到好疏离，又好害怕。

山治知道现在并不是多愁善感的时候。他不能成为累赘，最好在开战前把自己整顿好。

索隆静静的看着厨子紧紧抓着黄色的浴衣，用力到手都瘀青了。他做出决定。

「 **你想拿一下我的刀吗？** 」

*** 

这突如其来的邀请把山治吓到了。

「那是…你的约砲台词吗？告诉我你不是在勾引我，因为……」

他的笑声没有掩盖住紧张。这就是为什么他们总是吵架。当被迫面对感情，厨子总是会快速的撤退回安全地带，躲在标志的邪笑和谎言后。他会挑衅，而大多数的时候，索隆会上钩。

这一次，他毫不动摇。

「我想让你拿着和道。」

山治继续盯着索隆坚持的手中的白刀，那男人沉默的邀请他接过去，他不知所措，说不出话。他知道索隆有多重视这把刀。那是他最珍贵的财产。像山治这样根本不是剑士的人去碰难道不会不恰当吗？

犹豫了一下后，因为索隆的坚持，厨子终于伸出手，从它的主人手中接了过去，试验性的用双手握着。

这刀感觉很轻。

山治很惊讶。

它比看起来的要轻，让他也感到轻松了一点，好像那把刀把重量从胸口移走了。感觉大胆了一点，山治把刀指向天空，微笑着看着银色的刀刃在月光下闪着光辉。

 **你好美。** 他心想。

突然，有个声音回话了。

那不像他听过的任何语言。难以形容。声音模糊又无法辨认，但绝对错不了。

「它说话了！我听不懂，但和道刚刚跟我说话了。」山治无法克制他的兴奋。

「你必须锻鍊意志才能听见，还要更努力才能听懂。」索隆解释。

「但我没有锻鍊意志啊。」厨子指出。

「的确。」剑士同意。

「那，为什么我听得见和道？我有天赋吗？」

索隆哼了一声。「明显不是，圈圈。你是透过我的连结听见和道的。」

「什么？」

索隆看着身穿黄色条纹浴衣和发型变得较长的男人。他好好的看了看这个他以为远永不会再回到身边的厨子。

他看着过去几个星期他绝望的想拥在怀中的人，那段时间简直像永恒，他抚上山治握着和道的手。索隆的触碰传来的温暖传遍了山治的全身。

和道轻柔的声音放大了。「你能听见，是因为你对我很重要。」

现在山治听懂了，每一个字。 **伟大的剑士是被塑造出来的，不是生来便是如此。** 它教导他。 **同样的道理适用于拥有其他技能的人。没有人生来就毫无价值。**

山治刚刚从一把刀那里得到了安慰，他得到是因为索隆让他进入他们的世界，通过他的心。

*** 

「索隆，我……」

索隆用手指按住山治的唇，不让山治为离开而道歉。不让他因为第一时间就试图牺牲自己的性命和他们的关系，让索隆遭受了这么多痛苦而道歉。他们的沟通如此失败，他知道他们两个人需要负同样的责任。

他很庆幸他们仍然有第二次机会能够弥补这个错误。

索隆拔出秋水，将黑刀指着天空。

「秋水记得龙马几百年。他的记忆成为了它的存在和智慧。」山治看着剑士拔出鬼彻，让他看秋水的黑刃和鬼彻的惨白之间的差异。「有一天，我会创造出我自己的黑刀，成为最强的其中一名剑士。它们会记得我……」

「 **…它们也会记得你。** 它们会回想起跟黑足的鞋子碰撞的时光。这三把刀的每一个分子都认识你的攻击，火焰的热度。就算我离开这个世界，它们还是会记得我有多么爱你。」

山治感觉和道在手中震动，跟着主人共鸣，同意他的话。

「明天就要上战场了，别说这种话，白痴绿藻。」山治责备他，但很轻柔，他转动和道，让刀尖碰上秋水。「我一直在想你。我以为我毁掉了一切，要回去已经太迟了。我对路飞和其他带我回家的人永远感激不尽…」山治将头枕上索隆的肩膀，吸了一口气，轻笑出声。「你都没洗澡。但不知怎么的，我知道我能爱这个臭轰轰的剑士一辈子又更多。」

「那是求婚吗？」

「也许吧。也许我不想再冒失去你的爱的风险了。我在做保障。」

「你什么都没失去，但我还是要收嫁妆。」索隆把秋水和鬼彻插回刀鞘中，站起身，对着山治伸出手，邀请他。「今晚跟我一起。」

今晚，明天。永远。

凡人的一生很短暂。他们的永恒绝不会比一百年更多，但无所谓，他们爱的记忆早已被剑之语深深铭刻。

**番外一**

躺在索隆怀里，山治问。

「我可以碰鬼彻吗？」

「别了。它脾气不好。」

眼睛仍然闭着，索隆嗅闻着厨子的头发。的确变长了，差不多到肩膀。等战争结束，他要跟锦卫门借片叶子，或者要求厨子把头发留长。

「所以，它就像只喜欢被照顾但不喜欢抱抱的家猫？」

「不要那样形容它。」

「我要叫鬼彻『猫猫』。」

「如果你被我的刀谋杀了我可不负责。」

**番外二**

「和道说我可以成为一个优秀的剑士。」

「和道喜欢乱说话。」

「也许它看见了我的资质，我可能会成为比你更强的剑士。」厨子沾沾自喜。

「做梦吧你。你是我的臭厨子，不要想成为别的。」

山治在索隆怀中扭动。感觉有另一串问题要来了，他在他唇上种下一吻，轻柔的催促他回去睡觉。

**番外三**

山治以为他出现幻觉了。

感觉非常真实。

他睁开眼睛，还在清醒和回去睡觉之间挣扎，就看到有人站在房间里，望着他和在他身边睡得安稳的绿藻。

山治有种感觉知道他们是谁。

接着，他记起他和绿藻全身一丝不挂。

它们对他露出邪笑。

*** 

「你的刀是三个会偷窥的丑男。」一脚把索隆踢起来后，山治严肃的告诉他。

「圈圈，今天要上战场。我们人数已经比敌人少了，别逼我杀了你。」

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：  
> 鬼彻的发音是Kitetsu，所以厨子说要叫他猫猫，其实是叫Kitty，超级可爱！  
> 尾田曾经把三把刀拟人化，可是却真的是丑男大叔，秋水还很诡异的有法国风，搞什么鬼？  
> 


End file.
